


Jacket Swap

by kd1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288
Summary: What happened in Manila? Smutty backstory behind Kaisoo's jacket swap adventure in Manila in 2017/04.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Jacket Swap

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! Looking at the pic of Kaisoo wearing e/o jackets, this story came to my mind and I had to write it! 😏   
> First posted on AFF.

_ Thank God for small mercies _ .

Kyungsoo thought to himself, quickly walking past the loud changing room. The rain would take at least fifteen minutes to stop and the stage had to be prepared again. Taking everything into account, Kyungsoo decided he had twenty minutes in hand. More than enough for what he has to do.

He chose the last changing room down the corridor and sneaked inside, making sure to turn the lock. He absolutely needed to go unnoticed. Anyone would take one look down his pants and know what's going on.

Shucking off his blue, shiny jacket, he threw it into a chair. He was feeling too hot. Then he looked at the mirror. Arousal was etched in his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.  _ Fuck!  _ After all these years that bastard still has so much hold on him! 

He knew he was fucked when he first saw Jongin in their practice room more than five years ago. With a perfect devilish smirk, sinful role of tongue and languid hip thrusts, the man owns every dance they ever learned.

Tonight Kyungsoo was deliberately avoiding looking at Jongin to keep his sanity intact but that fucker had to stare at him pointedly and wave that sexy ass on his face. And Bam! Little Soo stood up to salute Jongin.

It has taken Kyungsoo years to control his emotions from showing and master that poker face he's so much known for but God knows Jongin loves nothing more than crumbling his control. 

Silently cursing Jongin once again, he unzipped the fly and pulled out his throbbing cock. Holding the thick, large cock in hand, Kyungsoo started the mental slideshow of image after image of Jongin fucking him last night in their queen size bed, his hands bound over his head with one of his t-shirts. His cock throbbed painfully at the memory, the head starting to swell. 

Kyungsoo heard a knock on the door. He decided to stay quiet; whoever has come looking will eventually go away. He needs to finish. 

"Let me in, hyung."

His cock jerked at the voice. Oh God!  _ How did he find him?  _

'It's ok. No one's here," Jongin assured Kyungsoo, "Let me in." He demanded again. 

Kyungsoo opened the door gingerly, a little embarrassed. Jongin got inside at the speed of light and locked the door. He hugged Kyungsoo from behind and took a look at Kyunsoo's hard cock, blinked once and chuckled softly. 

He knew what he was doing when he made sure the older one watched him doing those hard hip thrusts. Now, the result pleased him more than it should. Every time, seeing his lover go hard for him does wonders to his ego.

"I figured you might need me... _ hyung _ ," Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo's ear and the man shivered in response. 

Kyungsoo insists Jongin call him hyung because the last time he called him  _ jagi  _ on stage, the aftermath was hell for him but not so much for Jongin. It almost seemed like he was proud of himself. That cocky bastard! 

After a lot of coaxing and bribing in bed, Jongin has agreed to stop calling him anything but hyung in public, but as payback, he now uses the word even in private and makes it sound so damn dirty. It drives Kyungsoo crazy and the younger man knows it. 

"How did you know?" Kyungsoo asked, placing his hands over Jongin's, his voice thickening with arousal. 

"I always know," Jongin answered, reaching for Kyungsoo's cock. He positioned them in front of the mirror, his front pressed flush against the shorter man's back.

He started to jerk Kyungsoo's hard digit and heard his soft moan. As far as Jongin is concerned, it was the sexiest sound in the world and it fucks with his mind every time. 

His already semi hard cock turned fully hard within a second and he pulled it out. Hands full of cocks, he started to suck on Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo bent his neck sideways to give him better access. 

Jongin stopped long enough to stare at the man before him through the mirror. Kyungsoo with his expressive eyes, plump, heart shaped lips and a blush creeping up from his neck to his pale face, is the most beautiful creature in the world and Jongin wanted him so bad. 

"Baby, I want you," Jongin said in a breathy voice. 

Kyungsoo moaned again at the whispered words. He bent forward in invitation and rested his hands against the mirror. 

Jongin made quick work of their pants and lightly touched Kyungsoo's hole. Kyungsoo made an involuntary choking sound. Encouraged, Jongin inserted his middle finger inside Kyunsoo's mouth and he eagerly sucked on it. Jongin hissed, snatching the finger away.

"Careful or I'll come right now," Jongin warned. 

He pushed the wet finger inside Kyunsoo's hole and Kyungsoo winced. After last night's experiments he was a bit sore. 

"Are you sore, baby?" Jongin asked softly. 

Some other time, Kyunsoo would've felt touched for his lover's concern but now he was too impatient. 

"Shut up and fuck me already, Jongin," Kyungsoo breathed. Now it was Jongin's turn to moan. Innocent face and dirty mouth, a deadly combination, Jongin thought.

He quickly spat on his right hand and slicked his dick with it. Grabbing Kyunsoo's plump chicks he parted them with his pulsing cock. They both hissed at the contact. Looking at the mirror, Kyungsoo made eye contact with Jongin.

"I need you inside me Jongin, right now," he roughly demanded. 

"Oh, you'll get it,  _ hyung _ ," Jongin growled. With a single thrust he was fully buried inside Kyungsoo. 

"Unghh!" Kyungsoo's groan echoed in the room. 

It made Jongin even harder than before, if that was even possible. He pulled the shorter man close to him and bit down on his neck. Kyungsoo whimpered. Jongin, turned on out of his mind, started to drill his cock hard into Kyungsoo's tight hole. 

Kyungsoo squeezed his own cock, turning the head purple and jerked off matching the pace to Jongin's almost punishing drilling. He could go on like this forever but in the back of his mind a clock was ticking. They didn't have much time left. 

Jongin roughly pushed Kyungsoo onto the countertop below the mirror. Clutching his wide hips, Jongin slammed his cock inside. In-out, in-out. He set a violent pace. The changing room was filled with wet slapping sound. 

Holding onto the counter tightly, Kyungsoo took the torturous fucking and clenched around Jongin's cock. 

"Fuck!" Jongin cursed. 

Kyungsoo looked at the mirror and smirked. He clenched his asshole again to drive Jongin crazy and was rewarded with a hard slap on his ass. Kyungsoo came instantly. Thick rope of cum sprouted out of his cock as he continued stroking it. 

If Kyungsoo's moan was the sexiest sound in the world, his coming was the sexiest image. Jongin's cock jerked inside Kyungsoo's ass and his rhythm became erratic. Jongin could sense his nearing release and started to pull out. No need for messy in the middle of a concert. But Kyungsoo stopped him. 

"Come inside me, baby," he urged. 

Guiding Jongin's cock inside him again, he confessed, "While I dance on stage tonight, I want to be reminded where your cock was."

Jongin slammed his cock once, twice and came long and hard. He buried his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder to muffle his growl. 

Jongin was still inside Kyungsoo, both of them panting from the exhaustion, when they heard a sharp knock on the door. 

"Going on stage in two minutes." It was unmistakably Baekhyun's hushed voice. 

"Shit!" Both of them said at the same time. 

Kyungsoo frantically searched for some tissues while Jongin grabbed his jacket lying beside Kyunsoo's. Kyungsoo cleaned themselves up hastily and they both checked their appearance in the mirror. Their makeup looked fine as they've consciously avoided touching each other's face tonight. 

They rushed to the door and Jongin pulled it open and came face to face with Baekhyun. 

"Oh, thank God!" Baekhyun huffed, "Now let's run!"

The three of them ran down the corridor to catch up with the other members. 

They performed  _ Overdose  _ next and from the reaction of the audience in Manila, they did well and if Kai looked a bit tired, no one really noticed. But, one thing everyone did notice was D.O and Kai were wearing each other's jackets- D.O wearing 88 and Kai 12. 

At the end of the concert Chanyeol wondered, "Why did they exchange their jackets?" 

Baekhyun looked at him pointedly and raised his eyebrows.

"They were in a rush," Baekhyun informed. 

"Whoa! These fuckers!" Chanyeol sounded truly impressed. 

"Can't we do that too?" Baekhyun asked, wishful. 

"What! Have you gone crazy babe?" Chanyeol with his big eyes even bigger with shock, looked hilarious and Baekhyun giggled. 

"I was just talking about exchanging jackets, babe," he assured his boyfriend. Chanyeol, visibly relaxing, patted Baekhyun on the back. 

"Yours would never fit me babe and you know that," he reasoned with Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pouted and said in a small voice, "Isn't Kyungsoo's jacket a size too small for Jongin?" 

Back in the changing room where all the members were removing their makeup and stuff, Jongin seemed tired and strangely charged at the same time. He slung his right hand over Kyungsoo's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Were you reminded of my cock while dancing,  _ hyung _ ?" 

Kyungsoo couldn't help the blush. His ears turned red and he looked down biting his lower lip. 

\-----------------------------xxxxxx----------------------------

  
  
  
  



End file.
